ktmtvfandomcom-20200214-history
Koopatroopaman
|first appearance = A rush to School, The Beginning (The Koopatroopaman Show) Pilot, The Life of Koopatroopaman (Koopatroopaman TV) |name = Koopatroopaman |nickname = Kevin "Koopatroopaman" Bertarine |voice = Nadjib M.}} Kevin "Koopatroopaman" Bertarine better known as Koopatroopaman (足の不自由な男/Kuppanootoko) is the main protagonist in the animated television series Koopatroopaman TV. He is voiced by Nadjib M. Koopatroopaman was the first one of the boys to be shown without his hat, as seen in "The Weird Dream", while he was sleeping. =Background= Accomplishments So far in the series, Koopatroopaman managed to accomplish a few range of achievements more than any other character of Koopatroopaman TV: * "The Weird Dream"- Koopatroopaman managed to forget about his weird dream by banging into Boulder, which caused the KoopaVille Musuem getting destroyed. (Successful Failure) Criminal Record Koopatroopaman is notable for having a very small criminal record. So far, he only got arrested once literally. In "The Weird Dream" during his "weird dream", Koopatroopaman was in jail with Steve. Koopatroopaman's criminal record includes but isn't limited to: *'Illegal Downloading': In "You Suck", Koopatroopaman was caught downloading the latest episode of Mixels, getting arrested for 4 days with Felipebross and Camera. Talents Coming Soon! Jobs Coming Soon! Manipulation and Leadership Ability Coming Soon! Ventriloquism Coming Soon! Electronics Coming Soon! Multilingualism Coming Soon! Music Coming Soon! Photography Coming Soon! Sports Coming Soon! Weaponry Coming Soon! Cooking Coming Soon! Facebook In "The Life of Koopatroopaman", Koopatroopaman told Felipebross that he has a Facebook account. Address Coming Soon! Heroic Moments/Heroism *In "The Life of Koopatroopaman", Koopatroopaman saved KoopaVille by killing Gree Guy during a battle. However, in the end of the episode, Gree Guy revived from his grave... Grounded Moments Like Koopatroopamon, Koopatroopaman is also rarely grounded. He usually does not understand why he gets grounded after doing something that causes him to be grounded and unlike the other boys, Koopatroopaman's grounding limit is usually determined by a random time by his parents and is usually not set to two to three weeks. Koopatroopaman has been grounded on the following occasions: *"You Suck" - Koopatroopaman was grounded by his father for 5 days for watching Fifty Shades of Grey with Felipebross, which causes him to get grounded as well. =Apperance= Koopatroopaman wears a green undershirt, blue overalls, a green cap, snow-white gloves and milk-chocolate brown shoes. He also has hazelnut hair without his cap. In "You Suck", Koopatroopaman sometimes wear a different outfit. He still wears his cap, but he wears no gloves, a T-Shirt with a picture of a slice of Pizza on it. Hotdog.png|Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon covered in mud in "You Suck" =Personality= Koopatroopaman is portrayed as a fun-loving, imaginative, rather optimistic, and a very mischievous child. When his mishaps get himself into a mess, he usually attempts to fix things with somewhat dimwitted ideas, which usually get him into even more trouble than before. No matter how his schemes resolve themselves, Koopatroopaman's naïveté stops him from learning his lesson. He usually plans his mishaps with Koopatroopamon. Like Koopatroopamon, Koopatroopaman does not appear to notice deception, which may mean that he is too optimistic to notice most negative things around him. However, he is sometimes has a different personality, which is described in various terms; in short, he is sometimes an vicious, angry, and insane child. =Family= Koopatroopamon Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon have been great brothers since the very beginning of the show. Koopatroopaman seems to be the only character in the show who gets along with all of the main and background characters. However, they sometimes may become frenemies when theres a problem but it is either the two of them. shoving Koopatroopaman on a tree.]] In "It's a Jersey Thing", Koopatroopamon was ironically the one who saved Koopatroopaman when he was being raped by the toast fairy. Koopatroopaman showed genuine appreciation for this act, thanking him and later going as far as to say that although Koopatroopamon was a "monster" (for having Jersey blood running through his veins), he was "my Koopatroopaman's little monster", and pinched his cheek. Ever since this episode, Koopatroopaman and Koopatroopamon's friendship has been very noticeably less tense =Relationships= Koopatroopabobby Coming Soon! Felipebross Coming Soon! Koopatroopawomen Coming Soon! 3M Coming Soon! Eric Cartman Coming Soon! Aarex Coming Soon! Leafy Coming Soon! Jaybross Coming Soon! =Trivia= Coming Soon! =Absences= Coming Soon! =Reception= *Koopatroopaman has also been in non-Koopatroopaman media such as The Felipebross and Eddybross Show, The Oggybross Show or The New Sonic & Tails Show =See Also= Koopatroopaman Merchandise =References= Category:Characters Category:Characters voiced by Nadjib M. Category:Main characters Category:School children Category:6th Graders Category:Bertarine Family Category:Major characters Category:Koopatroopaman Game playable characters Category:Koopatroopaman TV Wikia Category:Was arrested